


the art of seduction (something i was missing)

by jinyoungies



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anyways, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Dom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, First Time Bottoming, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, I’m bad at tagging, Kinda, Kitten Kink, M/M, Manhandling, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Secretary Park Jinyoung | Jr., Secretary!Jinyoung, Smut, Sub Im Jaebum | JB, Teasing, Verbal teasing, brat!jaebum, but they’re both switches so, ceo!jaebum, dom!jinyoung, embarrased jb, fuck i’m a sucker for that, if i missed anything important let me know, kinda sadistic jinyoung, leader jb, like really, lots of teasing, needy jb, not for long tho;), so i wanted to cry while writing this, sub jaebeom is my biggest weakness ever dkfidjd, sub!jaebum, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungies/pseuds/jinyoungies
Summary: jaebeom liked control.and so did jinyoung.





	the art of seduction (something i was missing)

**Author's Note:**

> to ALL sub jb stans out there, and i repeat ALL of them; y’all are the real ones. enjoy.

it was simple. jaebeom loved to keep things under his control.   
since he was young, he seemed to find himself as the leader of every group task or project as a child, the class leader, the sports team leader all back at school, and later on in life, whatever it was that required someone to lead the way, im jaebeom was the one person out of everyone that you would have considered to be the one to do it with a blink of an eye. the 25 year old guy with dark brown hair just about long enough to fall onto his chocolate brown eyes, covering his twin eye moles as it laid down carefully on his long, dark eyelashes when it wasn’t styled, was most certainly the person who naturally had and radiated an aura of dominance and power around and over whoever he was with, in whatever situation he was found in. take that as you want, jaebeom was a typical yet natural leader pretty much since birth. and he learned to love each and every second of it. he might not have always looked like it, but believe me, the instinct was almost so natural it felt like it wasn’t even one of the few basic human instincts anymore; it felt like a part of his personality and a part of who he was as a being. a leader. lim jaebeom was a leader in every aspect that came with it. and he was proud of it in every way he could possibly be.   
   
it wasn’t even about the way he was raised; jaebeom wasn’t brought up this way either. it wasn’t something he was taught since his younger years, it was sincerely more of a natural thing and feeling, a desire to always be the one who knows what they’re doing even when others don’t. it was easy enough; jaebeom liked having everything set out for him, he was the fucking   _ **king**_ of everything and he was indeed willing to do anything in order to secure that in place and make sure everyone knows just that. was it simply just hunger for power? yes, possibly, most definitely if you ask me, but that didn’t stop him at all. not until he met park jinyoung.   
   
the younger co-worker who often wore glasses which just complimented the rest of his face and the features that seemed to appear flawless to the ones on the outside. the one who always told him that he can’t always take control over everything he desired and after numerous complaints and being told to   _calm down already_ ,  to jaebeom this sounded almost more an in invitation, a short and sweet   _you need to keep going, it's getting to him- isn't that what you want?_ it was amusing, and jaebeom enjoyed it definitely more than he should have, thinking of it in far more contexts than just an innocent complaint and request to stop. his and jinyoung’s relationship was... rather weird, unusual and definitely harder to describe than it seemed. they weren’t dating, jaebeom always told himself he didn’t want to date jinyoung either, not at all of course. they were so different but so similar in so many ways, their personalities contrasting each other like yin and yang, the opposites that perfectly overlapped with each other. sure, there were similarities, like the fact both of them seemed to let the idea of dominance get in their heads, in one way or another, in some aspects more than others. jinyoung usually chose not to show it until you got to know him; as soon as you did, you could partially see it, feel it or even smell it in him. jinyoung was, to say the least, dominant. but so was jaebeom, that’s why there seemed to always be a recurring struggle of jinyoung telling jaebeom what to do- or much rather, what not to do, and jaebeom fighting it off with his confident persona that sometimes seemed a little off his limits but not enough to bribe him out of his comfort zone and stop it. the dynamic was intimidating, it wasn’t romantic but definitely just as or even more intriguing. occasional flirting here and there, random jokes and teasing, that’s all. not a big deal.   
jaebeom wasn’t the type of person to get attached to others easily; he would much rather have the other person absolutely addicted to him at the spot. he didn’t have time to get attached, he was constantly busy and, well, horny. hence why it was hard not to get attached if he had much rather fucked around with someone who likes to be fucked around with, rather than find someone and set everything to the basic stereotype of loving and keeping them forever. jaebeom could physically gag at the thought.  
   
——   
   
if any of jinyoung’s relatives were to describe him with just one word, almost all of them would go for the word  _classy_. he was always so, naturally classy, plain yet as organised as he could have possibly been. he had a plan on what he wanted to do in life, and he believed that everything he’s ever done will eventually pay off in the end. whilst jaebeom often worked spontaneously and on the spot, what made them different was that jinyoung always had to have things planned out in order to know what he’s doing best, and to actually do it to his best ability. secretly judging every one of people’s actions from the second he’s met them, jinyoung was quite easy to form an opinion or a given view on someone, not only based on their actions but also the vibe they give off. but jinyoung, at the end of the day, was kind of like jaebeom. one of the things that made them similar is both of them were quite to say, horny and dirty minded, by nature. and as someone who surprisingly enough knew a little too much about it, something about jaebeom told jinyoung he’s _totally not_ like what he wants to come off as. and constantly trying to reinforce it wasn’t exactly hot, to jinyoung it was kind of cute actually, he could just tell jaebeom’s weak side is secretly hiding behind the powerful character like it’s a persona or just a petty act. so, a sub in denial, perhaps? jinyoung could work with that. plus, it seemed to fit jaebeom pretty damn well, as jinyoung thought, but soon enough regretted it knowing it would stay engraved into his brain and circle in his mind all day. amazing, park jinyoung, for fuck’s sake. wonderful.   
   
it would be a consistent lie to say that jinyoung hasn’t thought, or rather fantasised about it already. sometimes all he wanted to do was pin jaebeom down and put a bright red ball gag on him to _finally fucking shut him up_ , since he never got tired of talking back when all jinyoung did was tell him to stop being petty. oh, he’d look so pretty with his eyes filling up with tears due to not being able to speak. he’d be so annoyed and irritated; tired of being locked in place, he’d try for all he could, but it simply just wouldn’t work and he’d physically have to beg jinyoung to do what he wanted. let’s be honest here; seducing jaebeom was all jinyoung wanted to do, he wanted to see the side of him that no one has seen. there was something so satisfying about making the older, higher-work-status guy, who usually plays the lead role in every play, which by the way really did wind jinyoung up, tempting him to almost yell and scream at him to _quit the fucking act already_  and trying his hardest not to push him against that wall behind his desk and pin his wrists down so that he can’t leave anywhere.    
   
you see, this is just what jinyoung thought.  he had wished it was only from time to time, but in reality it was every day; or really whenever jaebeom tried to show himself off as the CEO, which clearly fed jinyoung’s power play kink, considering he now not also fantasised about seducing the other, but god, could you imagine the dirty talk? degrading the guy, humiliating him and telling him over and over again that he is, actually, not the one in charge, followed by multiple _'what a shame's_  and jinyoung particularly stripping him down with his pure evil stares. oh, the amount of times he had thought about it. it was uncountable, if you were to ask him.    
   
and say what you want, i don’t think anyone would be majorly surprised if they were told that it turned jaebeom on too; the older had thought about it numerous times, in numerous different situations and scenes and so he acted upon them too. guys or girls- jaebeom didn’t mind. he enjoyed whatever it was just as long as he could be the one in charge. at times it felt like he was just trying to prove something, or anything at all, to himself and to others. ~~by others he had often meant jinyoung,but of course he would never admit it.~~ that something of course being, power. it was an obsession by this point, really, even though jaebeom didn’t always think about it and it wasn’t the only thing on his mind, his leader self had to be the one to lead the way in bed, too. the amount of times he got off just from thinking of all the dominance he could persuade, the times he would deny the person’s heat just to get the satisfaction of the fact he was in complete control of them (and if you haven’t figured, in his head that one person soon enough became jinyoung, without a doubt any major question.)    
   
there was something about the older, dark haired guy with the softest lips he’s seen, that made jaebeom so badly wish he could collide them with his, something that naturally made him want to know more from the second he first saw him. his presence was beyond words, beyond any adjectives and metaphors combined with beautiful imageries and wrapped in all the similes a poet could think of. he was powerful in his own way, not always the one he seemed to try and put out; a lot less than jaebeom let it seem, simply denying it in order to keep his chin up and to keep up the leadership that was set upon him. but despite that, despite how powerful park jinyoung was, something inside of jaebeom seemed to flip out whenever he saw the boy, like flicking a light switch on, like a flower that only just bloomed; something about him and the way he looked made jaebeom want to do everything he could to him, or for that matter, with him.  
   
he never admitted it, in fear of sounding too desperate, but to lim jaebeom, park jinyoung was definitely someone jaebeom had thought of many times during the most inappropriate times since they met too, completely unaware the younger had been having similar thoughts; almost like random flashes in his brain at the most random times of the day especially when he’s supposed to be working, but no, his brain decided it would be a fun and great idea to instead, slip in the image of marking jinyoung up until he’s covered in bruises. not that he’d ever say anything, though. and if only he had known that jinyoung is actually far more similar than it might have seemed, gosh, he couldn’t even imagine it; he didn’t want to imagine it. someone dominating him? hell no, jaebeom would rather completely disappear off the surface of the earth than for that to ever happen. hell to the fuck to the no.   
   
but jinyoung, jinyoung wasn’t anything like jaebeom. in some aspects, that is. 

  
he didn’t need to intend on having control. he didn’t need to try like jaebeom did. power wasn’t all that was on his mind. actually, to be precise, he barely thought of it at all. he just always had it, the classiness always adding successfully onto it. everything was handed to him like he was the king here, and everywhere else he went. the main ruler of every place he went to. whatever it was that he said, he got it without any questions asking him to make sure he was sure. if jinyoung said it, it clearly meant he was sure and thought of it thousands of times before already.   
so why was he still just jaebeom’s co-worker, you might ask? you see, there was something jinyoung could never truly say out loud, but something that he intended on for a while now. and now that jinyoung had his little plan, and whatever it was in order to get the result, jinyoung was going to do it.   
   
having thought about it didn’t exactly mean he acted upon it though. jinyoung was the master of self control, he knew exactly when to stop himself from doing or saying certain things, especially around jaebeom. he never let any of it slip up, how he had always wished one day after their shift jaebeom would ask him to stay behind for a while just for jinyoung to be a little flirt, not caring about anything jaebeom has to say unless it’s with his dick in his mouth.    
like jinyoung thought, that’s how he did it, and that’s how he got it; setting everything out almost like a plan that was never noted down. a mental image combined with numerous dirty, _dirty_  thoughts of making jaebeom a submissive little baby, making him beg to be touched as jinyoung did nothing but laugh against his skin at how desperate he was. _game on_ , he thought, before smirking and logging out how his computer. it was now 7:50pm and usually his shift would end at 8, but considering jinyoung was most certainly not willing to leave without the satisfaction he wanted, he hasn’t intending on leaving the building at all. he stood up to the mirror, undoing the black tie that contrasted his plain white shirt just to do it back up again; playful smirk never bothering to leave his face enough to actually do so. he hummed a little ‘mhm’ out to himself before taking the last sip of his coffee and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.    
   
as he made his way to jaebeom’s office, the realisation that this could change pretty much everything hit him; and for a reason he couldn’t quite describe, jinyoung felt his stomach flip and his insides twist and tumble. the corridors were empty, and jinyoung wasn’t sure why he knew this by now, but he did and somehow that seemed to make his insides flip even more, as he seemed to find his head travelling in all the places and acting out all the scenarios that involved jaebeom under him.    
   
he walked and walked until he reached jaebeom’s office. his door proudly read ‘Mr. Lim- CEO’ as jinyoung simply smirked, catching his breath and knocking on the door, quickly standing back. _"it's open."_  he said, not giving off much emotion which jinyoung found intimidating enough. he begun opening the door, making sure his posture is steady before entering the room, hoping his mind would soon go back to its place. as you could imagine, that was out of the window the second his eyes met jaebeom’s. it was like the world lit up in flames, and to jinyoung, ‘the world’ was found in jaebeom’s eyes; and even thinking this made jinyoung’s eyes widen in confusion, not knowing exactly what he was feeling made him confused which he most certainly didn’t like, so instead of overthinking it he decided to focus his mind on what was really happening, and what he hoped was going to happen soon too.   
   
 _"mr. lim, i have a question for you; a query if you must."_ - jinyoung said while teasingly running his thumb over his bottom lip, heartbeat increasing by the minute while he still somehow remained a steady look and confident posture and position.   
    
 _"yes, jinyoung? what it it? make it quick, i'm kind of busy right now."_ \- busy? really? right _fucking_  now? this must be a joke, this had to be a joke and jinyoung didn’t care jaebeom was busy; it took him real time and effort, and more thought than he had ever put into anything before to come here. he didn’t care, not even at all, so he raised his eyebrow in pure question and doubt of what jaebeom had just said, and carried on speaking as a subconscious smirk began to appear on his face.  

_"busy? oh come on jaebeom, do you think i haven't seen the way you loom at me? the way you suddenly lose your cool and try and get out of every encounter you have with me, is that your definition of busy?"_

  
blank. jaebeom’s mind instantly went blank the second the words left jinyoung’s mouth. his voice sounded a little raspier and more teasing than ever before as the smirk that couldn’t seem to leave jinyoung’s face for a long time appeared out of seemingly nowhere. what was jaebeom supposed to do now? should he just sit there, waiting for jinyoung to act? or should he be the first one to do something? should he be the one to do the work, or should he give in and let jinyoung- gosh, why was he even doubting and questioning this? he was in charge, right? jinyoung was no different to everyone he’s previously had, right?

the doubt circling in jaebeom’s head was quickly interrupted as jinyoung grabbed his wrists and pinned him down against his desk. _"busy, huh?"_  - he said sarcastically, tilting his head to meet jaebeom’s eyes again. this didn’t last long, however, due to jaebeom breaking off the eye contact, trying his best to hide the blush planted across his cheeks as all he could do is whine in return. this had jinyoung to not only feel jaebeom’s length rise against his thigh, but also having that happening lead his mind into making up even more scenarios with the older, arguably bigger and more muscular boy under him. jaebeom sounded beautiful. all jinyoung heard from his was a small but needy enough whine to make him realise he was going to do absolutely everything in order to head that sound, or even a variety of those sounds, again. over and over again.

jaebeom wasn’t usually like this. he usually liked to do the opposite of what he was doing right now, he liked to make the other person so needy that they couldn’t bear anymore; testing their limits and only just enough bearing his own. possibly pinning them down to his desk, instead of being the one to be pinned down like he was right now.  
 

 _"jinyoung... jinyoung, jinyoungie, please touch me"_ \- there it was. the one moment jinyoung’s name left jaebeom’s lips, it was like something inside of jinyoung lit up as a slight _what the fuck_  displayed and echoed in his head. to be entirely honest, even jinyoung himself didn’t expect it, but seeing jaebeom like this, completely wrecked without jinyoung having to do anything was a sight to live for. a second of silence surrounded the atmosphere until jinyoung felt a force push of jaebeom’s hips on his right thigh which was subconsciously placed between jaebeom’s minutes before. jinyoung’s hand gripped the other’s wrists, making him gasp for air and his eyes borderline tearing up.

 _"you're so needy, jaebeom... you look beautiful, and i haven't even done anything to you yet,"_ \- jinyoung gasped out in between of biting and softly sucking on jaebeom’s jaw after which he buried himself into jaebeom’s worryingly oversensitive neck.

 _"say it again, baby, tell me exactly what you want. i want to hear you."_  
   
jaebeom, looking even more wrecked by the minute (even if both of them didn’t think that was possible), did everything in his power to show jinyoung just exactly how needy he was. and yet, all jinyoung did was sit there, waiting for him to 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵 - surely it couldn’t be that hard to do, right? he was being needy, way needier than both of them could have ever imagined, the supposedly always present dominance suddenly disappearing. it made jinyoung even more tempted to tease him for longer, make him beg in desperation and cry out in pleasure as tears rolled down his face. he liked it, in fact, he fucking adored seeing him like this, the way no one else saw him, so desperate for anything at all.  _"jinyoung, jinyoungie, please please **please** touch me, i need you- so bad, i can't handle any more, please-hmmm,"_ he begged with a sudden tremble in his voice. jinyoung slowly reached down to the hem of his shirt, flicking it up and suddenly his hands were on jaebeom’s chest, jaebeom hissing as he felt jinyoung’s cold hands against his skin. for once he didn’t take years to get to doing absolutely anything he pleased; jinyoung’s hands reaching up to jaebeom’s nipples and tugging them, flicking and playing with them; starting off slow and gentle but slowly turning that into rough and painful nipple play that set jaebeom’s insides on fire like nothing ever has before. he never thought he would find this so hot, not in this position, not with jinyoung on top of him and not with jinyoung at all. but once again, he didn’t complain. 

jaebeom quietly moaned before biting his lip so hard he felt like it was going to bleed; " _baby, oh jaebeommie, you're so sensitive, so pretty for me,_ ” - jinyoung said against jaebeom’s neck, hands still on his nipples. jaebeom felt like he was going to explode. he whined at the praise he received from the younger; yet he couldn’t handle any more of jinyoung’s playful teasing, he needed him. all of him, whatever it was. he needed to kiss him, touch him, feel him inside of him. he never thought he would say this in his life, ever, but jaebeom so badly needed jinyoung to do anything to him. _"you don't even know how pretty you look right now; oh jaebeommie, what happened? i thought you wanted to be in charge; why don't you show me how in control you can be, why don't you play with me instead?"_  - jinyoung teased, tempting jaebeom to literally grab his neck and squeeze tightly around it as jinyoung attempts to 𝘯𝘰𝘵 choke on air. but no, jaebeom did nothing at all, he didn’t even flinch. all he did was sit there, in the exact same position jinyoung left him in; heavy breathing and eyes squeezed shut, head tilted to the side.

 _"i... jinyoung, please, i can't..."_ \- jaebeom said, or at least attempted to say seeing as his quick and harsh breaths didn’t allow him to do quite as he intended. he was embarrassed, so, so embarrassed. his cheeks were now flushed pink and he felt like he couldn’t handle anymore.

 _“what's stopping you? come on beommie, show me what you've got. take care of me, why don't you?"_  - jaebeom was by that point, rather turned on. no doubt of that. dominance did still turn him on despite the situation and the position he was currently in. he wanted to do it, he wanted to take jinyoung’s neck and slide his hand across it and press harder on both ends, eventually choking him; he wanted to tease his cock, edge him and not let him come until he’s all fucked out and needy, god, jaebeom could go on with listing the things he wanted to do to jinyoung forever. and yet, no words coming out of him and no actions being done. all jaebeom could do was lay there, just as jinyoung had made him; he could’t do it. he wanted to, but his body was doing the complete opposite of what he would usually do. he would usually be the top; the dominant one in all relationships he’s had- sexual or not. so why was this an exception? what the fuck, jaebeom? what are you doing with yourself? or more like - what is he doing to you?

 _"are you going to be a good boy and let me touch you?"_ \- jinyoung said and jaebeom flinched at the pet name, feeling jinyoung’s thumb rub against his left nipple again. he was doing this on purpose, all of it, in fact. he knew it, he had it all figured out. how the fuck did he manage to do it all so well? jaebeom couldn’t tell. but he knew that he couldn’t, he wouldn’t give in that easily. this isn’t who he was. never, ever in his life had he thought-  
   
 _"jaebeom, for fuck's sake. just give up already. you know you want to.”_ - jinyoung sarcastically giggled against his skin,  _"tell me, baby, do you want me to take care of you?"_  
   
_“no”_    
   
 _"no? okay, i guess i'll stop here then,”_  jinyoung pulled off completely, getting up and picking up his jeans, almost ready to get them back on and leave; making jaebeom hiss at the lack of physical contact near his chest, more specifically his prectiously turtured nipples. he couldn’t do it. he couldn’t let himself submit to jinyoung. this wasn’t him, not in the slightest. jinyoung didn’t want to leave, but he also didn’t want to hurt jaebeom in case he did, actually, mean the ‘no’ he said. just to keep it safe. play it cool, jinyoung. you’re doing a great job already. 

“ _stay_ ” - jinyoung was surprised to see jaebeom in the exact same position again as he turned around when he heard jaebeom mumble out the word. he sounded unsure, and jinyoung almost felt bad following on and actually staying with him. but, what was there to lose, right?

“ _you know that if you don't tell me what you want i can't do anything, right?_ ” - jinyoung turned around and took his jacket off as he let the words fly out of his mouth. “𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨-“ - the younger was cut off just as he was about to finish speaking. “ _i want you-_ “ - jaebeom swallowed, feeling as though he was about to burst into tears any second. “ _-to fuck me. please, jinyoung,_ ” - the embarrassment. jinyoung could almost feel it, even though he was nowhere near the position jaebeom was in. their eyes met again, jaebeom swallowing deeply again. the eye contact wasn’t awkward or enforced. it felt natural, and for a second jinyoung almost forgot everything he intended doing that night. not letting that get him caught off guard, jinyoung snapped back, quickly grabbing the back of jaebeom’s neck; pushing himself into the older’s mouth as he started to kiss him, sloppily biting his lip, tongues colliding. their breaths increased, almost turning into breathy moans against one another. jinyoung didn’t hesitate on waiting any longer, for what he couldn’t hide the fact he did, indeed, want jaebeom too. so he began working him up, sliding one finger into his pretty mouth, letting his lips wrap around it, before taking it out and signalling jaebeom to take his pants off. he whined, already sounding so needy, before sliding his mildly tight jeans down, only leaving the tight pair of boxers on. “ _off_.”- jinyoung said, pointing at the boxers before standing back, still fully clothed. jaebeom’s cheeks began to flusher up again, pink colours spreading brightly across them as he tried not to show it too much. once again, embarrassment. all of this was so embarrassing to jaebeom, who before today would have never even thought of being anywhere near a bottom; or even a sub for that matter.

_"turn around."_

with no hesitation whatsoever, the younger began to scissor the other open with one finger the second he turned around, slowly adding one then making it three after jaebeom adjusted to just one, encouraging younyoung that he wanted, he needed more. the older guy flat on his stomach, spreading his asscheeks to give jinyoung more access. jinyoung insisted on prepping him even though the mood and the atmosphere around them would have most likely suggested jinyoung to just fuck him raw, break him and make him fall apart at every one of his thrusts. once again, the word ‘classy’ was still displayed in jinyoung’s head, leading him onto remembering to keep it all safe and well, at the end of the day he didn’t want to hurt jaebeom at all - unless he asked him to, of course.  
   
jinyoung slowly pulled his fingers out when he hears jaebeom’s breathing increase, and slowly raised them up close to jaebeom’s face, more specifically the closest to his lips which flashed a mental alarm in his brain as an invite to open his mouth in order to take jinyoung’s fingers in and suck on them. the room was heated and full of nothing but pure lust. jinyoung’s hands were even bound from touching jaebeom as he had him laid down on his back, chest exposed as he demanded. jaebeom did as he initially thought, opening his lips, eyes glossing with sparkles of silver and gold, for a moment doubting himself and wondering what the hell was happening. he was supposed to be the one doing 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 to jinyoung, not the other way around. he was angry and so mad at himself for letting jinyoung have it his way, his conscience was telling him to just flip them around and pull on that tie he was wearing, but something about jinyoung which he really couldn’t explain with words was here to make him stay. in this case, to make him stay under him and let him do whatever he wants. jaebeom takes jinyoung’ s fingers in, sucking on them as jinyoung takes his wrists with his other hand and pins them back so that jaebeom couldn’t get out of this position. _not that he wanted to anyway, but just in case,_  jinyoung thought.   
   
jaebeom stops and lets go of jinyoung’s long fingers when the younger makes quick eye contact and jaebeom nodding in approval. jinyoung starts fucking jaebeom, slamming into him and taking his precious time with every one of his actions and thrusts which only seemed to annoy and frustrate jaebeom, once again making him want to do it all to him; holding his hips down with one hand as he wraps a hand around his cock with the other one, teasing it all over and making jinyoung whimper and whine in pleasure. but no, of course, as soon as the thought hit him, jaebeom felt jinyoung’s dick slide against his prostate, rubbing over he bundle of muscles as jaebeom’s back arched, resulting in him biting his lip in order to not let any sound come out of him, which was already hard enough considering jinyoung was doing his very best to get any sound out of him at all. and he was so good at it.

jinyoung pumps jaebeom in rhythm to his thrusts, now that his pants are off and his cock is already leaking precome. ensuring the stability and precision is there even despite the circumstances of the situation and what’s gotten them to it in the first place, by this point jinyoung was particularly groaning, still whispering pure filth into jaebeom's ear, wishing he could particularly destroy him while yet still remaining hungry for more, which in this case went in both ways seeing as jaebeom was still laid down on his own desk, chest exposed, wrists cuffed down and legs spread apart. he would have never ever thought he would be found anywhere near this position at all, with nonetheless barely any control at all. this time, it was all on jinyoung, all the areas of jaebeom’s skin that were yet untouched now had jinyoung’s mouth -and his teeth- pressed onto it, leaving visible enough bruises to let everyone know jaebeom is his, and no one else’s. it was a power thing, a part of his strange obsession that was now driving him crazy now that he is in the opposite of what he usually was. and to say it turned him on was probably the worst way to describe it- it was driving jaebeom crazy. way beyond crazy than what he’s normally used to.   
   
with jinyoung’s dick now buried inside of him, jaebeom almost forgot where they were. the place that was the purest evidence to his status and who he was. his office. holy fuck, the ceo of the company getting close to ruined by his own co-worker. if anyone ever found out about this, jaebeom would be gone. it was almost as though he couldn’t live with himself knowing that he gave all of that up, his empowerment for once not entirely showing. god, what was jinyoung doing to him? - and the worst thing wasn’t even that. jaebeom really wasn’t sure what it was, but something about the way jinyoung was so powerful over him, so encouraging yet so careful; maybe it was the fact he didn’t lock the door when he entered his office- jaebeom found something about this whole situation so extremely hot, he couldn’t quite figure it out, but it was there.

it was also there when jinyoung picked him up, placing him against the glass windows soon after. the thrusts remained there, if anything only getting rougher by the minute. jaebeom didn’t complain, he felt as though he couldn’t say anything; he couldn’t let out any sound besides whines, heavy breaths, squirms and breathy moans out of him. those only increased when jinyoung just wouldn’t 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 stop torturing his nipples, always making sure something is being done to them. if this didn’t mean jinyoung constantly playing with them; then he’s gently lick over them or blow on one of them. strangely enough, this is what got the most out of jaebeom. he was sensitive all over, which jinyoung honestly expected right from the start; but he would have never thought this is what got jaebeom the most worked up. he found it hot, so extremely hot he couldn’t bear it himself- only resulting in carrying on as jaebeom whined out little desperate sounds of _please_  here and there.

 _"you like that don't you? being watched? you like having people seeing you turn into a whimpering mess even though i barely even touched you, huh?"_ \- hot. everything was hot and everything smelt of sex, no matter where you looked. every spot no matter how cut off from reality it was, was so full of it. lust, it was? i guess you could call this lust; because jaebeom truly did feel lustful with jinyoung’s cock buried inside of him as if it was made to be this way.  _where DID your dominant side go, jaebeom?_

jaebeom’s flushed cock keeps sliding against the cold wood of his desk from the way he's been pushed around and manhandled by jinyoung, who at this angle, feels impossibly deep inside him and the hand around his cock working in ways jaebeom could swear were like magic. even beyond magic, in fact, but jaebeom had already settled his mind on the fact he was definitely underestimating the younger. so he carried on. and so did jinyoung, clearly enjoying making jaebeom squirm and shake in pleasure, almost making him unable to breathe. he’s really, really close and jinyoung just keeps going; each thrust getting rougher and steadier, dropping casual _“you're so tight around me”_ ’s in jaebeom’s ear as he bites his lobes one at a time.

 _"jin...young- hmmm- i'm- i'm really close, please don't stop,"_ \- jaebeom’s eyes flattered before squeezing themselves shut again, giving clear evidence jaebeom was purely too embarrassed to even look at the other. who knew? who knew jinyoung would turn him into such a mess?

 _"first you don't even want me to touch you and now you're begging me to carry on? you're so needy, my needy kitten"_ \- jaebeom whines at the now literal pet name and jinyoung kisses him at the lips, this time around making it a little more passionate, a little more as if he meant it. the question was, _did he?_

because the truth was that jaebeom was, indeed, needy. not needy for dominance or submission or anything in between. he was needy for jinyoung, and everything that came with jinyoung. if that did potentially mean getting fucked out until he couldn’t mumble out a word that wasn’t ‘please’, so be it. because the reason jaebeom said he was busy wasn’t because he has lots of work to do. it was all because he knew how much effect jinyoung had on him, but couldn’t bare to handle it due to it being so new. jaebeom had never felt this way before and yet even though this was probably a terrible time to admit it, in that moment, when he had all of jinyoung to himself, he felt at ease. _i guess i could get used to this too,_  he thought.

 _"jinyoung please, please make me come, i need it so badly, please,"_ \- jaebeom still felt embarrassed saying that, but clearly this is all jinyoung needed him to say, seeing as he slowed down his motions immediately as the words left jaebeom’s mouth. his eyes widened as his hands buckled up harder on the his hyung’s hips, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

jinyoung slides both of his manly built hands into jaebeom’s hair, jaebeom suddenly moaning as he felt jinyoung’s grip tightening. " _my pretty little kitten._ " he whispers into jaebeom’s ear and bites the lobe once more, pressing a kiss to the spot underneath his jaw. the man underneath him whines and presses his hips up into jinyoung’s, begging for him to touch him, to make him come like no one ever has. one hand dragging across jaebeom’s inner thigh and the other delicately tracing the outline of his cock, jaebeom purring at jinyoung’s soft touches placed all over him.

 _“hold off. don’t come until i say so, okay?_ ” the words were stern as they sinfully rolled off jinyoung’s tongue. jaebeom whined in protest to the response but quickly relaxed his hips, allowing jinyoung to wrap his hand around the older’s cock with ease, once again pumping it up and down making jaebeom so, so desperate for release. who knew out of all people, it was jinyoung who got him this way?

jinyoung continues his movements, being completely aware of how close jaebeom is but deliberately ignoring it was clearly worth it as he hears jaebeom mutter out, _"jinyoung- fuck- please let me come,i'm going to die if i don't come right now"_ \- seeing as after jinyoung heard jaebeom spit the words out, he felt like he could do anything he could to jaebeom. but instead, he listened to the words jaebeom let out; letting go of his cock as soon as jaebeom hit his high just to grab the length once more, the thick liquid now spilling all over his hand as jaebeom continued to moan out jinyoung’s name.

 _"come here baby,"_  he says gently and jaebeom nods before him. jinyoung softly whispers against jaebeom’s sensitive ear, _"i like you. a lot actually. you know that right?_ " smiles shyly and moves away to see jaebeom smile and blush at the words. the older he looks so small and cute, jinyoung can't resist the lovesick sigh that escapes him right before he hears jaebeom speak.

_"i like you too, jinyoung. a lot"_

silence. jaebeom could swear jinyoung stopped breathing for a solid 20 seconds. he really didn’t think jaebeom would ever say anything like it back, or that he would actually mean it. at the end of the day, it was jaebeom, and the character he put on didn’t leave him at all, ever, until the second jinyoung entered his office earlier. his thoughts, however, were interrupted by a short _"so now what?"_  jaebeom threw the words at him, with his eyes like glass, full of what jinyoung settled on was simply pure stardust.

 _"ah, be mine already, lim jaebeom"_  jinyoung smiles against his lips and kisses him softly, savoring the way jaebeom’s hands slide up his back and hold him close to his chest.

so yes, you could most definitely say that jinyoung was different to everyone jaebeom has previously had.

so, so very different.  
in the best way imaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> wow. wow. wow. okay.  
> this... is the hottest thing i’ve ever written, i have no regrets whatsoever. please be sure to give me any feedback in the comments below!! i hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
